


Dream of Anything

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: When Fairytale Meets Dust [3]
Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the keeper of dreams, and a certain blond huntress-in-training has fascinating dreams to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Anything

He enjoyed his job the most, if he was to be completely honest. Seeing the dreams the children dreamed, and being the one to manifest them while they slept was the greatest part of his job. Children had such a lively imagination, and they were so pure with their dreams that made him powerful. He got to interact with the children unlike most of the other Guardians, and for that he was grateful; he couldn't imagine staying back and letting someone else do his job.

One girl in particular had fascinating dreams, ones that he would sit in and watch. There were a wide variety of them, ranging from anything to everything. She'd have dreams of her and her little sister playing fairytale games where the two would save their stuffed toys; dreams of her winning battles against bears; dreams of growing her hair as long as she could. As she grew up, she never stopped dreaming, even if she kept it more to herself and to him. Her dreams shifted to being a huntress, a person who protected citizens against evil creatures. She dreamt of being the best fighter of her generation.

He always animated her dreams with his sand, watching them as they occurred in her mind. She was very imaginative, and dreamed in such a detail he rarely saw with other children, except for perhaps her sister. The blond dreamt freely, and never dreamt the same thing twice, which was a refresher since most of the other kids always dreamt the same dream at least once a week. To see new dreams of her was one of the reasons why, even as she was teetering into adulthood, he still followed her and watched her dreams.

He knew he'd have to let her go; she'd no longer be a child that he was to guard over. She was already old enough to fight her own battles against forces of evil; there would be no need for him and his power over dreams.

But for as long as they had, he'd still watch her dream of anything that came to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FFN.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics in "Gold" by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams.


End file.
